Earrings are conventionally fastened directly to the ear either by clamping around the earlobe or by pinning through a pierced earlobe. The decorative portion of an earring is usually located at the front of the earlobe or is suspended by a small chain from the earlobe.
It is less common for decorative jewelry elements to be placed at or suspended from the upper front portion of the ear. One known manner of placing jewelry in this position is to use a supporting hook which fits over the top of the ear. Such a hook might fit along the side of the wearer's head, and extend from the upper front of the ear, around the top and back of the ear, and around the lower part of the ear. A second decorative item might be placed at or suspended from the lower part of the hook which would be located near the front of the earlobe. In this way, jewelry can be worn near the earlobe without the discomfort often caused by conventional earrings.
When a wearer desires ornamentation at both the front of the ear and the earlobe, the hook described above must fit very snugly to prevent its falling from the ear. Accordingly, these hooks must be individually fitted to each wearer's ear. Even after fitting, the hook might be uncomfortable. Being unconnected to the body of a wearer, such hooks are also susceptible to displacement and can fall from the ear quite easily.
The present disclosure combines a support for jewelry elements worn adjacent the face and in front of an ear with an adjustable bracket that is attachable to a conventional earring to securely maintain the support in position behind the ear of a wearer. It also provides mechanical support to carry all or part of the suspended weight of an earring as it is worn.